Don and Jess: All In The Family
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: As we know this episode brings another Don and Jess moment just before Danny and Rikki show up. I'm going to keep that part almost the same but instead of Don mentioning Irish coffee, he's going to...well you'll see. FA and Danny angst


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. As we know this episode brings another Don and Jess moment just before Danny and Rikki show up. I'm going to keep that part almost the same but instead of Don mentioning Irish coffee, he's going to...well you'll see. Have fun.

Also, Jess is a little harsh to Rikki but I'm pretty sure we'd all like to give her a piece of our minds.

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? Really? How many times?

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess sighed as she walked into the squad room and was surprised to find Don sitting at his desk writing. She walked over to him.

"Hey I thought you had the day off." Jess said.

Don put his pen down and looked at his wife. "Yeah something came up with Danny. It's.." he looked at a couple of other detectives. "It's complicated. I'll explain when we get home."

Jess nodded. "Alright."

Before either could take the conversation further, Don stood as Danny walked over with a woman Jess didn't recognize.

"Jess can you take Rikki in?" Don asked.

Jess nodded, keeping the shock off her face and motioned for Rikki to follow her. Jess gave Don one more look before walking off. She could hear him talking to Danny as she led Rikki into one of the interrogation rooms. She didn't really want to be around Rikki, knowing this woman was the reason Danny was currently sending Lindsay into an emotional tail spin.

"You know Danny too?" Rikki asked.

Jess nodded. "Yeah I do. He's one of my best friends."

Rikki nodded. "He's been trying to help me through this but I get the feeling he's not helping himself."

Jess took a deep breath and reminded herself that Rikki had just lost her son and didn't need Jess snapping at her.

"No he's not but he's got his friends to help him." Jess said. 'When he finally let's one of us in.' she thought.

Rikki gave another nod and sat down in one of the chairs. Jess leaned against the wall with her arms crossed and tried to focus on something else.

"How's Lindsay doing?" Rikki asked.

That did it.

"Not great." Jess said. "But then with Danny so focused on you can you really blame her?"

"It's not like I'm asking for his help." Rikki defended herself.

"You sure aren't pushing him away." Jess said just before Don walked.

"Thanks Jess, I got it from here." he said, noticing the coldness of the room but not calling either woman on it.

Jess nodded and gave Don a quick kiss before leaving. Don sat down across from Rikki.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess walked back to her desk and sat down.

"You ok Jess?" Jarvis asked.

"I'll let you know sir, when I know." Jess said.

Jarvis sat in Don's chair. "Care to explain that."

Jess knew that was more of an order then a question but she didn't know much and she didn't know how much Don wanted the captain to know.

"It's complicated sir." Jess said. "And I don't know everything."

Jarvis nodded. "Alright, I'll take that answer. One last question, this doesn't have to do with Don messing up does it?"

Jess shook her head with a smile. "Have no fear, Don hasn't done anything wrong. In a case like that, I'd know everything and so would the squad, as I yelled at him."

Jarvis laughed. "At least I have something to look forward to if you two ever fight."

"Hasn't happened yet." Jess said.

"And it may never happen." Jarvis said as he stood. "You two are lucky enough to be able to read each other like books. Fighting doesn't happen in a relationship like that."

"Good to know." Jess said. "Thank you sir."

Jarvis nodded again and headed back to his office. Jess looked towards the room where she left Don and Rikki and decided he would be there for a while so she went to finish her case.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don sat at his desk after finally getting Rikki through booking and off to court. He ran his hands over his face and replayed his talk, if you could call it that, with Danny in his head.

"You look as frustrated as your wife did earlier." Jarvis said.

Don laughed. "Not surprising. Happens a lot."

"So are you going to share with me what's got you two mimicking each other?" Jarvis asked.

Don nodded and Jarvis pulled up a chair and listened as Don explained everything.

"She didn't hurt anyone right?" Jarvis asked.

Don shook his head. "No she didn't. We managed to talk her down. So the only thing she's in real trouble for is stealing Danny's gun."

"I got the feeling Jess has a problem with Rikki." Jarvis said.

Don leaned back in his chair. "I wouldn't say it's just Jess."

"Yeah I got that feeling too." Jarvis said. "Go home Don and explain things to your wife. She's confused and wants to understand."

Don nodded and grabbed his jacket before leaving.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess placed the Chinese food on the kitchen table as she heard the front door open.

"So I take it since I just passed a delivery boy, that neither of us have to cook." Don said as he walked into the kitchen.

Jess smiled. "I knew there was a reason you're a detective."

Don laughed and gave Jess a kiss. "Cute."

"I thought so." Jess said. "How'd it go with Danny?"

Don sighed and leaned against the counter. "About as good as the first talk."

Jess went to say something when there was a knock at the door. Jess went to get it but Don stopped her.

"You finish unpacking dinner." he said. "I got it."

Jess nodded and watched Don leave the kitchen before turning back to the table. Don walked to the door and opened it. Danny was standing on the other side, hands in pockets, staring at the ground.

"I wanted to thank you for Rikki." Danny said.

Don crossed his arms. "You're welcome. Talked to Lindsay lately?"

Danny looked up and glared at Don. "I didn't come here to for that. I just came to say thank you."

Don gave a curt nod. "Fine you said it. Now you can leave."

Danny sighed. "Come on Don, I thought you would be on my side."

Don shook his head. "Sorry Danno, friends or not, I can't stand by and watch you hurt Lindsay." without another word, Don closed the door. He walked back into the kitchen and found Jess getting the plates out.

"Who was it?" Jess asked as Don took the plates from her.

"Danny." Don said. "He came to thank us."

Jess frowned. "Thank us? For what?"

"Rikki." Don said.

Jess nodded. "Ah, and what about Lindsay."

Don sat in his chair. "Brick wall Jess, brick wall."

Jess walked up behind Don and started massaging his shoulders. She knew he was stressed about everything and this was the only thing that would relax him at least some. Don allowed his head to fall forward.

"What exactly happened with Rikki, Don?" Jess asked.

"She stole Danny's gun and hunted down the guy responsible for Ruben getting shot." Don said.

"Did she hurt anyone?" Jess asked.

Don slowly shook his head. "No, Danny took a swing at the guy and I gave him a good shove but he's still breathing."

"So, she's not doing any jail time." Jess said.

Don frowned and faced Jess. "You sound disappointed."

Jess shrugged. "I was just thinking that if she were somewhere else, not jail but somewhere then maybe Danny would be able to see what he's doing."

Don shook his head. "I don't know Jess. I get the feeling it's going to take something bigger then that to make him see."

"You could always hit him." Jess said.

Don snorted. "Don't tempt me."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Ok this may read a little rough but that's because I really hate these episodes. Let me know what you think, flame policy is there and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
